


the time we've spent together was meant to last us quite a while

by whereyougo



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Army Jay, Best Friends, Burzek (mentioned), F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Love Confessions, M for later chapters, Pining, Pining Jay, Protective Jay, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Upstead, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyougo/pseuds/whereyougo
Summary: Jay Halstead has been in love with his best friend, Hailey Upton, since they were 15. On his 18th birthday he planned on telling her how he felt, especially since he had other news to share with her too: he was going to enlist in the military.They promised each other they’d call and email whenever they were able to. As time went  on, their communication stopped.When it’s time for Jay to return, he hopes that he’ll finally be able to open up to Hailey in the ways he never could. But will Hailey even be around to hear his confessions?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	the time we've spent together was meant to last us quite a while

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first ever Upstead fic! This idea came to me while I’ve been writing another one that will probably be posted in a few weeks. 
> 
> This one is completely AU, so I hope it’ll still be an enjoyable read for some. I’m super excited to share it. As soon as this is posted I’ll be working on the first officially chapter. 
> 
> The rating for now is Teen but it may change to M for later content. 
> 
> I do not own the characters used in this work and all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

PROLOGUE

  
To: **allhailupton93**

Subject: **If you’re still here**

How would you start off an email to your best friend after so much silence? I don’t even know if you still use this email address. Every time I read it I laugh and wonder if you’re still a complete dork. I do know our frequency isn’t what it used to be but I thought if we were to ever say our final goodbye to each other that it would be more epic than just nothing. Maybe there’s something in the silence that I’m missing?

I guess that’s how you start.

I’m not sure if you’re still in contact with Will or not. The last time I spoke to him he told me you haven’t been in a while. So just in case you’re not, I’m coming home. It’s a long story and I don’t have enough strength to get through it all here. There’s a lot I want to tell you. A lot has happened since your last response to me. Well, it’s been a few years so that’s inevitable.

Is it lame that I have all of our emails saved? I do and I’ve been reading them lately while things get worked out for my transport back. The last one plagues me the most. Not because of what it says. But because I never answered you back.

There’s a lot of what I wish I’ve told you. I’d rather say all of these things to you in person. Do you remember that promise I madeto you when we were 16? My brother let me borrow his car that night and I drove us to the beach. We did that a lot in high school and I’m not sure if we’ll ever have those nights again. It’s a night I’ve never stopped thinking about. It’s almost been 12 years since then. Crazy right? I’ve been fascinated with the fact that memories are a thing that exist. I want to know what the first memory is. That’s probably not possible to know but it’d be pretty cool.

Alright I can’t go off on another of my many tangents. I’ve stalled all my life, especially when it comes to you. Here’s the most important thing I’ll tell you in this message. I want you to know that I’m still keeping that promise to you. I have so many promises that I want to make to you and the only way I can do that is if I can see you.

It’s a long shot but I really hope that I can see you. I’ll be selfish to and say I want you to be the first person I see when I walk through the airport. Will said he’d pick me up but I’ll be looking for you first. Maybe you could push him out of the way. I know how tough you can be when you want to.

Now how do you end an email like this?

Hailey if you’re still here, just know that you’re the strongest person I know. You have so much resilience and grace in you. Those nights when you reached out to me I saw it. Even when you’d tell me that things were hopeless, I saw the fight in you.

I fought my last fight here but I’ve always fought for you. I’ll be fighting for you when I’m home because I can’t stand not having you in my life. It hurts more than a bullet ripping through my skin.

I’ll be seeing you soon. 

Jay Halstead


End file.
